Valentines Day Disater
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: When two letters get switched for the worst, what happen when the effect goes for the better. Does love conquer all or do lies, secrets, and smudged reputations halt the love from truly blossoming in the end. Zuko and Suki lemon chapter 3.
1. We See the Culprit

Valentines Day Disaster

By

Chocolate Thunder

Who is back Again

With something new

Public Annoucments: Mind Body and Soul is going to be updated. I am finally graduating fully soon and it is almost summer that mean more updates. Second, I am valedictorian!!! The Dragon might be rapped up soon I am not sure. Also the Remix of chapter 3 is going to be chapter 3 real.

_

* * *

So Now with the Story…_

"Wow, that was fun" Ty Lee said as she and Azula left the Postal Office. You see my reader Azula has just committed a sinister dead against her elder brother to get back at him for something he did. So what if she would be breaking some heart on the way, maybe even damaging her reputation with her new friends. It was entirely that idiot Zuko's fault. Azula's black hair cascading her back and flowing all the way down her back reaching the beginning of her jeans. Her new Tommy Hilfiger jeans had the only evidence. The evidence that Azula was the culprit of this whole disaster, which broke hearts, damaged friendships. That piece of paper states the person who caused the whole Valentines Day Disaster.

It all started like this…

Three week ago Zuko went out with his girlfriend, Mai, to the opera because she asked him to take her. They watch Madame Butterfly, the tale of a Japanese Geisha and her tragic tale of heartbreak and how she ended up dead because she wasted her life one person. Waiting for the person that left her and her son and left her heart so broken that she took her life. It was then that Zuko realized that he could not wait for that one person to change and fit his needs to become a better person. He needed to act now before he died of either natural causes or a broken heart. He and Madame Butterfly had a lot in common; they were both waiting for something they wanted with everything they had, love.

After the production Zuko had consulted one of his trusted family members and heir to his immense fortune about the problem. Iroh of course told him in a parable.

"_To give the true love of the heart one must receive love from the true of the soul"_

To Zuko that meant that he wasn't truly giving Mai the true love she deserved and though she gave him the love she knew that wasn't love he desired.

So after thinking about it thoroughly he decided to tell Mai how he felt, leaving important parts out telling her lies in some part of his elaborate tale. Weaving in some parts, making up some and when he finished delivering his story to Mai. Mai had thought he was kidding and replied.

"Next I will sure to take you to a Musical maybe that time you will be less delusional"

Then he gave a Zuko a chaste kiss on the lips and sat on his lap. Zuko quickly got up pushing Mai off roughly and told Mai in return to her comment.

"That is it Mai, I can't do this anymore, please return my things and you may keep you gifts, Mai I hope we can remain friends…"

The awkwardness of the situation caused Zuko to choke up and at that given moment Mai threw the diamond bracelet, which Zuko bought her for her birthday, at him.

Mai started crying, and Zuko being a gentleman tried to comfort her but she whispered softly to him…

…with malice dripping on every syllable.

"Just GO"

Now Our Story has begun ^.^

From that day one Mai had been depressed. Mai's sadness cracked her impassive and bored façade and even one sigh of a mutter of one 'I hate Zuko' was enough for Azula to have to fight for her heart-broken friend. Mai's honey brown eyes were dim and her fake feelings were becoming real at an alarming rate. For Azula that was too much and she had to get back at Zuko for what she did her friend.

**

* * *

OoO**

"Hey, Twinkle Toes what are you writing on that paper?"

"Why do you need to know Toph?"

"Why do you need to write Aang?"

"Why must you need to know?"

So quicker than a bolt of lightning Toph use her bending to shoot the paper out of the position it user put it and into the air. Toph used her dirty hands to grab the paper, which succeeded in excreting a yelp out of Aang.

Toph ran out of the room and to the garage where Sokka was fixing his new pre-own car he bought for the school season.

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka you dunder head give your undivided attention."

Sokka turn his head and ended hitting his head on the roof. He stated whining loudly and complaining of his pain and jumped all over the place. His leg managed to get inside a can of black paint. When Sokka felt the gooey, cool paint he cried a very un-gentlemen like cry and uttered language that not even Pop-Eye The Sailor used.

After letting the laughter subside Toph used her bending to force Sokka into a chair and chained his arms to the seat (maybe because she didn't want any more damage done to either Sokka or the car, more likely the car but…).

"Sokka take the paint of your legs"

Like a good boy Sokka did what he was told by kicking his leg and pushing the paint of.

"Sokka calm down"

Sokka sat upright like a high school senior/ college applicant would.

"Now that a good little Sokka just read this piece of paper for Tophey and Tophey will let you go"

The baby like voice of Toph set him off so he asked.

"Why should I can you read it"

Toph replied steadfastly

"Okay, the blind girl will just read the letter that Aang probably wrote to your little sister for Valentines Day, oh and Sokka and good luck in your chair"

Toph started to walk away.

"Fine Toph just get me out first"

"You just read first"

Toph release Sokka hands and in turn Sokka read the letter.

Dear Katara,

For a while now I felt infatuated by you and

now that you are a senior I would like to ask if you would...

* * *

You really thought you were going to get to see the whole letter with out a review. Ha, you guys know Chocolate Thunder I write nice - nice if you review me.

Well Bye and if you review I will cotinue and you will know what Aang wrote to his precious Katara.

Also I want to know should this be a Tokka or Sukka

And Should this be only Zutara or should it have a little Kataang

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Chocolate Thunder**


	2. We Meet Asru

We Meet Asru

By

Chocolate Thunder

Public Announcements: I am so sorry for not updating. But I have excuses. For one I have been blessed with a new baby girl in my life, she is my sister, my cousin and Aunt came from Nigeria, I got a new Mercedes-Benz, Also I had a graduation, but the main reason was I was mourning Michael Jackson's death. May his soul rest in peace.

**_Where we left at…_**

Where we left at

Toph release Sokka hands and in turn Sokka read the letter.

Dear Katara,

For a while now I felt infatuated by you and

Now that you are a senior I would like to ask if you would...

_

* * *

_

_Now for the Story…_

Being lonely is hard.

Being lonely and depressed with is harder.

Being lonely and depressed with someone is even harder, you might not believe though.

Being depressed and lonely with someone and bearing is so hard, you might think I am over estimating but it is the hardest.

Now because of trying changing so it would be easier to bear is destroying the fabric of my already burdensome life. Most people believe that Azula is evil and is incapable of love. She even thinks so most of the time, but I know she loves 4 people truly. Ty Lee, Mai and myself and deep down inside our missing mother Fire Princess Ursa. Fire Princess Ursa or Mother as I like to call her suddenly left our estate in the middle of the night after the former Fire Lord passed away. They're rumors that my mother assassinated Fire Lord Azulon, but I don't believe that. My mother was too much of a loving and gentle sprit to do such a horrible thing. Fire Lord Azulon must have passed away in his sleep, I know he was in good health but it wasn't perfect health and he was old.

I know what most think, me, Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, first born of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa. How would Azula be categorized as a normally loving little sister? Well right now she is not, right now she is mad with me. Why. I don't know, truly. But I have an idea…

I broke up with her best friend. I broke up with a person she shows compassion to. I broke with one person would has managed to achieve a place in her heart. I caused distress in her world so she has been seeking out the person who caused it. And unfortunately it was…

_Breathe In… Breathe Out… Calm Down._

…Me.

So now true to her nature as a predator or as I like to her a (or sometimes my) tigress or lioness, name her by her moods. Right now she is a seasoned killer and the prey is I. But it is best not to think of things like that.

He got up and looked outside, the scenery was pleasing to the eyes. He yearned to go outside but he felt that something about it seemed strange and he normally trusted his instincts. So I went out the back door and left to appreciate the summerhouse's garden. I smelled my favorite foods, all the glazed pastries in the cart I saw up ahead. So I walked down the cart path to the pastry stand. I took a smell of what I took delight in. The sinful delight of something so sweet, so pleasing to eyes but not good to the body. For that is the reason that most including the Fire Prince did not take the great pleasure from them in an everyday regime. The young Fire Prince as many have before him, walked up the cart path. The other Fire Princes in their day may have done the same thing. If you were a Fire Royal would walk down a cart path of an enchanting, luscious garden for a small treat, I would.

Zuko made his way down the path and gently put his right hand inside his blood red robes in to his tunic's pocket and pulled out 25 copper pieces. He looked in to the cart, the aroma of the fresh made delicacies were simply calling to him.

_Buy Me. Eat Me._

_Eat Me. Enjoy Me._

_Please._

_We know you want to._

They were enticing him. Their waft of air that was filled with flavor floating from the storing area into his nose that was being translated in his brain to his taste buds was enough to convince him to buy one or two or many a few…many. To you know give to children that were unfortunate and to spread the love of sweetly flavored dough glazed with a rainbow of condiments like chocolate swirls and strawberry filling and vanilla frosting and so many different flavors to love and relish.

He finally looked up to the person pushing the cart and probably the baker of the fine goods. The person was a young woman that obviously blessed with beauty. She had warm gold eyes that reminded Zuko of his mother's but oddly silver rims around to, she long dark brown hair that if one didn't look properly or if one didn't have proper light they would think her hair was black. Her equal oval face was perfect her lips were full and plump but not over done to make her face lose balance. Her nose was straight and just the right size. Her chin was small and made her face complete. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a tight bun that left a few loose strands of hair around her face framing her face and covering her medium small ears. The lady was enchanting and something about her made him remember his mother.

"Excuse me Prince Zuko would you like something from my humble cart." The lady said softly.

She was being very modest her cart was a light red that could have been mistaken for pink with golden flower all around. The cart had a light blue/white door that allowed the merchandise to imported and export easily. The wheels were small and there were four. The handle was birch bark wood from the remote part of the Earth Kingdom.

"May I ask did you make this beautiful cart?" the Royal asked

"Yes, my father gave me equipment and some part and I guess I just got carried away" she looked at her cart and blush.

"You blush looks rather comely on you Miss…"

"My name is Asru"

"Are you nobility"?

"Yes and No"

"No because my family is not in court and is not direct nobility and yes because I have Royal Blood but…but it is faint and there is no way you and I could be formally or informally related."

"How" Zuko said obviously intrigued.

"Fire Lord Sozin's concubine Reina was my great - great grandmother she got pregnant by him and gave birth to my grandfather. Avatar Roku's girlfriend from the water tribe got pregnant by him and she gave birth to an amber-eyed girl, my grandmother. My grandma and grand dad got married and had my dad. My mother is from the daughter of the King of Ba Sing Sa, King Kuei's, father. She was a born a bender and her mother wasn't the Earth Queen. Her mother was someone he picked up on a stroll through a town or a check up of a city. They did what they did and the lady got preggers with my mother. My grandma had a girl. The child was not only a bastard but also a female and a bender was a total disgrace. She could not be a princess because she was bastard, and she could not be a solider because she was female, and she could not learn her element to better her nation because rumors would fly and that would bring disgrace to the Earth King. So my grand mama took her and fled to a Fire Nation colony. At the search of jobs my mother found her way in the capital city and at the age of 19. My father was working at a teashop for summer and noticed my mother's emerald eyes. He came out the shop and talked to her, soon after they started dating. So after they got married and soon after, they had me. My father had pale skin and blue eyes with chocolate hair and mother pale skin and blond hair and greens eyes and here I am with deathly creamy pale skin and gold irises with silver rims and black hair" she told Zuko.

"Fascinating, so you and I are…"he did not get to finish before interrupted by saying oh, so softly

…are not related I am from many royal families and I have many connection to many royal and noble families all around the world but my blood is far to taint to be truly a Royal descent of Agni. You are a pure blood, I am not, if I were to say marry you your family would be part of every other Royal family in the world. Also if I were to marry you it would not be considered incense because I am far to distance from you, so how would I be considered family.

She started to walk the cart away but she stop when he called.

"Asru, I would like to ask you something else"

"What"

"What is your address and what is your number"

They exchanged numbers and she gave him her address she open her mouth and asked…

"Your Highness, I would like to ask you something"

"Go ahead and please call me Prince Zuko"

"Your Hi…Hi Prince Zuko my question is would you like to but some pastries before they get cold, I made them myself and saw you pull out a few copper pieces and for one cake is 5 copper pieces, for a cookie 10, for a big cookie is 15. Everything else is 5 for _you._

"I want one 1/5 of your cart and…"

Prince Zuko looked at her body and finished.

"You to stay by the phone because I am going to call you"

Zuko moved closer to her form and lifted her chin to make her look in his eyes and whispered for only her ears to hear.

"Go off and spread the love…of your sweet…sugar items with the world, but do me a favor and yourself on the menu"

Asru had a blush on her face and when Prince Zuko let her go she quickly curried out of sight, but Zuko was sure he heard a faint.

"Okay"

The Prince headed over to his room with a chuckle. He opened three pieces of parchment and on one he wrote a letter to Asru, the other a letter of apologies to Azula (his beloved sister) he gave those to a servant it mail it and the other he wrote a letter to Toph.

Dear One With Attitude,

We have been well you know for a while. You have not been exactly

Nice to be since 'the accident' or how you but it betrayal

and I want to improve our relationship.

I want to start a new so I ask you to be my by side,

I want you to be my ally I want you to be my…

* * *

Who does Asru remind _you_ of? Tell Me! Please!

* * *

Read Mind, Body and Diary by yours truly Chocolate Thunder, if you like Cabbage and Connection. People who read the story you get it. If you read the story you will get my pun of my joke. Hopefully then you will laugh.

* * *

Should this be Zutara and Taang or Zasru and Tokka or Sukka? Tell me in your reviews/comments and if you are lucky you might get you wish. You really thought you were going to get to see the whole letter with out a review. If you want to see what the rest of this letter follow the instruction under this message.

* * *

Follow the Directions

That You

See

PLEASE

* * *

Press This Button

l

ll

ll

**V**


	3. Poison Lust

The Unhappy Mix-up

By

Chocolate Thunder

**Public Announcement: I am very sorry I didn't update for the longest time. Frankly the only reason I updated was because I got a review recently and anoter review again recently. Tjose review made me move myself to write something eh spicy. So without further a-do I bring to you Phase One.**

_**

* * *

Where we left at…**_

Dear One With Attitude,

We have been well you know for a while. You have not been exactly

Nice to be since 'the accident' or how you but it betrayal

and I want to improve our relationship.

I want to start a new so I ask you to be my by side,

I want you to be my ally I want you to be my…

_

* * *

Now for the Story…_

Dear Katara,

For a while now I felt infatuated by you and

now that you are a senior I would like to ask if you would

be my girlfriend. If you don't have date to the senior class dance

I would be more than honored. I mean you're already the youngest one

in the senior class. Being 16 and in the senior class I think it would be accept-

able. Unless you want to go with Haru or someone. So yeah I think you're really special

And everything I mean it.

Aang

"That was very corny; there is nothing I can even use for effectual black mail." Toph said with obvious distain.

"Toph I don't think that is the issue at hand, I mean the most important thing is that Aang likes Katara." Sokka said obviously shocked no rather profoundly surprised.

"Sokka are you slow or something. How did you make it to the 12th grade?" Toph said annoyed by Sokka's idiocy.

"Toph, I wasn't finished. What is your problem I mean this was the second try I was trying to write a letter" Aang yelled from a location near the garage.

Aang walked into the garage and saw paint, a car, Toph, and Sokka stuck to a chair with earth surrounding him. The most important thing that grabbed his attention was seeing his letter in Sokka's hand. Not the blind girls hand. That meat they most likely read the letter.

"Sokka it's not what you think" Aang was already in the process of trying to explain.

"Aang I don't really care, it's not like you guys are getting married" Sokka said disinterestedly. He was more interested in changing his surroundings namely to be out of the chair and away from the person that caused this whole problem.

"Yeah, not right now anyway" is what Aang wanted to say but only yeah came out on the way. The rest of that sentence would have popped a vein from Sokka's head. So to save more skin and salvage latter matrimonial chances all the other letters and words stayed up in air land.

Toph then released Sokka and they walked out together.

"Aang you're not going to do anything stupid, right?" Sokka asked uncertain because he had a foreboding feeling of something bad happening soon.

* * *

...oOoOo...

The letter to Toph was sent. It wasn't perfect and she was 15 but I would work out. All the kinks and twist to this disaster would be solved and Toph would be well in the place she ought to be. The letters to Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula were all written out and sent. They were only waiting to be read. So now Zuko would meditate and train. To hone his skills so he could achieve his goal. Getting his father's approval.

Zuko rose from his spot on the grass and unstreched from the lotus position. His bent is back, his knee, thighs, head and stretched all over. Then he focused on his chi flow maintain it and using his breathing to exercise it. His steadied his breathing and chi and stretched out his big, callous right hand. Worn from day of physical training. He opened his palm and made a flame bright red a little orange. He focused his breath and the flame grew lighter to a more pale orange. He flowed evenly focusing his chi from low to a higher concentrate. The flame changed from pale orange to bright red, yellow, blue, purple then to its absolute hottest white.

"Perfect" Azula said.

"Thanks Azula"

"So Zuzu when you first achieve white flame"

"Last week, why?'

"I was curious I mean I never knew you could change your flame. Keep up the good work soon you'll have mastered lightning then I can see how many blows it would take to kill you"

"That is very weird. Saying stuff like that is why you don't have a boyfriend." Zuko snickered.

"And you have a mate right now" Azula said ruefully looking down at her feet.

"No but besides that…well just forget it"

"Hey look Zuzu you have a visitor"

With that Azula walked way. Phase one of 'revenge' was in motion. Azula called Suki over to talk with Zuko. She just got off from work and the letter that got edited that was sent to her was already on its way.

Suki walked in to the training ground in sweats it was obvious she jogged to the palace. Her clothes were sticking to her like a second skin. She wore dark blue sweat pants and a tight athletic shirt that showed part of her mid drift.

"Yo, Zuko"

"Hey Suki you look parched want some water"

"Thanks Zuko"

Azula was already prepared she estimated they would need drinks with Zuko training and Suki's distaste to driving close to places (10 miles or less places). Her plan was running smoothly.

"Zuko here some water"

"Thank you Azula, how did you know?"

"Sisterly intuition"

Azula had cleverly slipped aphrodisiacs and alcohol into the water. The water not only doctored but even the food possessed special herbs that would work all through the night. This drug was targeted towards married couples that are trying to conceive. The sole reason was because not only does this drug make someone more salacious and wanton but it heightens fertility levels to an unheard of rate.

"Zuko would you like food"

"Thank you"

Zuko walked out with the refreshments and he and Suki ate and talked and trained together by the time the sky started to grow dim Zuko offered for them to go inside. Seeing that his was at the mechanic, Azula was out, Sire (Ozai) was out of town, and the family spare was being borrowed. He didn't want Suki out alone Sokka would kill him if anything happened.

They went inside and Zuko showered and put on a shirt and silk pajama pants that look like jeans a little. The Suki showered Zuko gave her his old clothes from his adolescent years. They sat on the couch watch a very sexy comedy that was on the television. For some obscure reason or another they both craved a lustful and sensual type film.

Soon the time grew late and the movie was almost done they ate more food that was consequently doctored by the infamous Azula. That caused every touch and word of each other to cause the desired or rather negative effect.

Somehow Zuko arm was Suki and Suki head was on his chest. Their morals were somewhere and their word instead of being sharp and articulate they were slurred and muddled. The voices and that language being used didn't belong to honor students, one graduating at the top of his class and the other ranked fourth, they belonged to sex ravaged teenager.

They found themselves curious to do what the nameless but famous actress was doing with the handsome and equally nameless co-star. Then they were kissing groping, touching and doing forbidden acts that people even married seldom did.

Somehow their kissing got very passionate and the acquaintancing of their bodies got even more heated. Cloths were being cast aside and soon the movie ended with the same act what drug would enfuel. They stopped for a moment and Zuko looked at Suki. A clear thread of saliva connected their lips and tongues. Her lips were swollen and very red. Her face was flushed her hair was disheveled and love bites and passion marks were all over her neck, throated, collarbone, and shoulder. Everywhere clothes could be pushed off and skin was exposed was marked and touched. The heat in their atmosphere was unbearable that to Zuko abilities and Suki boldness.

The air no longer smelled fresh but sweaty and it hinted lightly of the act that was being insinuated by the doctored food. The act of sheer drug initiated provocativness. The thought and wanting was clearly written in both the air, their minds, and showed in the marks in each of the participants' bodies.

Soon they rose from the couch. A trail of fallen clothes tracing the way to the closest unoccupied room. This being one of the families townhouses, there were many empty, unused room that they would never be discovered in. Every wall or door would be used for the exhalation of lust. Finally they found their way to hopefully Zuko's room. The heat and lust was unbearable. The only thing blocking Zuko from Suki was her bra and undergarments. Likewise the only thing keep Suki from Zuko was his boxers.

What would go on from here?

So I hoped you liked it. Please review it is the only thing that make me want to review and if you review I update again this weekend I have another stat half way completed. 

As alway

Hugs and Kisses

Coco

* * *

**Please Review**

**Go On**

**Do**

**It**


	4. Status

Profile/Status

by

Coco-Sama

(In alphabetical order) :)

* * *

Aang Tei (Air in Japanese): Aang is 15 years old. He had grey eyes. His hair is clean shaven but his hair color is dark brown. He is 5 feet 8 and a ½ inches. He is a foster child but he ran away from home. Katara found him under a bridge. He works at an animal shelter. He makes a little more than middle wage and he live in an apartment. He is in the 10th grade he is a high school freshman. He is an Air Nomad. His people were long since eradicated and his is virtually the last one. He is an Air bender. He turns 16 years old this year spring.

* * *

Asru Ryū (means dragon in Japanese): She is 18 years old. She has dark brown hair that looks black and gold eyes with silvery rims. She is 5 feet and 7 and ½ inches. He owns a baked good cart. She makes her money off the cart. She lives with her parents in an above standard house. Asru is a high school senior. She ranks 2nd in her school. She is a fire bender but strangely her flame has always been blue like water and though she can't bend water well she can heal with it very well. She turns 19 years old next summer.

* * *

Azula Taika ryū: Azula is 17 years old. She has light honey brown eyes and black long past waist length hair. She is 5 feet and 10 inches tall. She has no current occupation. She is a high school sophomore (11th grade). She has a brother a named Zuko whom she nicknamed Zuzu. She is fire nation. She lives in a Palace (mansion). She is a princess. She has a father named Ozai who is the Fire Lord. She is a fire bender and a very skillful one. She mastered the blue flame and can bend lightning. Her mother is missing. She turns 18 years old next summer.

* * *

Hakoda Mizu: He is 45 years old. He has brown hair similar to both his spawns; that reaches to his neck He has blue eyes. He is 6 feet tall squarely. His occupation is chieftain of the South Water Tribe. He lives in a large hut. He has two children. One son named Sokka is first born and a daughter named Katara his second born. He had a wife named Kya. She was murdered before his eyes in a Fire Nation raid. He lives in the Southern Water tribe. He turns 46 years old next winter.

* * *

Iroh Kagi (Kagi means Fire in Japanese): He is 54 years old. He has brown eyes and grey upper back length hair. He is 5 feet 5 inches. He owns a tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon. He lives in a standard house. He is a prince. He has a brother named Ozai. He has a son and wife but his wife died in child birth and his son died in the war. He turns 55 years old next summer.

* * *

Jun Chikyū (means Earth in Japanese): She is 18 years old. She has dark brown hair that is below bra strap length. She has jade green eyes. She is 5 feet and 8 inches. She has a job working in the Jasmine Dragon. She is a high school senior who ranks 6nd in her class. At a mid range paying level she makes 9 dollars per hour and she has claim to the tips she makes. She is from Ba Sing Se (Earth Kingdom). She turns 19 years old next fall.

* * *

Katara Mizu (Water in Japanese): Katara is 17 years old. She has blue eyes and brown waist length even color brown hair. She is 5 feet and 9 ¼ inches tall. She has a job working in the Jasmine Dragon. She is a high school senior who ranks 2nd in her class. She skipped 6th grade. At a mid range paying level she makes 9 dollars per hour and she has claim to the tips she makes. She is Southern Water Tribe. She has a brother named Sokka that lives with her in their shared apartment. She has a father named Hakoda that lives in the South Pole; he is the chief of the central village (city). She is a water bender, it is rumored she is the lonely water bender that has linage to the South Pole in the entire world. Wither she is a princess or not is still pending. Her mother Kya is dead. She was killed in a raid when there were political disagreements in the world. The details are fuzzy. Katara doesn't remember much. She turns 18 years old next winter.

* * *

Mai Nihontō (Sword in Japanese): She is 18 years old. She has brown eyes and black hair that reaches past her bra strap. She is 6 feet tall. She works as a model part time. Her pay fluctuates with the client. She lives with her parent in a mansion. Her father is a governor. She is a high school senior that ranks 3rd in her class. She is fire nation. She was trained to be an assassin before her father went into politics. She is very good with knives, needles, and poisons. She has a brother whom is a baby. Her mother is living. She turns 18 years old next summer.

* * *

Ozai Taika ryū: (Taika ryū means Great Fire Dragon in Japanese): He is 42 years old. He has jet black hair that reaches to the half of his back. He has gold eyes that have similar characteristic to Zuko being that they that change color from amber to gold based on his emotions. He is 6 feet and 4 and ½ inches tall. He is the ruler of the Fire Nation that is his occupation. He makes a lot of money. He has children. He has a son named Zuko and a daughter named Azula. He has a wife. The reason that his wife is running from him is unknown. He is a master Fire bender. He lives in the Fire Nation where exactly changes frequently. He is Fire Nation. He turns 43 years old next summer.

* * *

Sokka Mizu: Sokka is 17 years old. He has blue eyes and brown shaggy Mohawk-like hair. He is 5 feet and 11 ½ inches tall. He works at Tire & Car Works. He is a high school senior who ranks 5th in his class. He makes a little more than minimum wages. He lives with his sister in a shared apartment. He has a sister named Katara. He has a father named Hakoda that lives in the South Pole. Wither he is a prince or not is still pending. His mother Kya is dead. She was killed almost in front of him and he remembers the scene vividly. He turns 18 years old this winter.

* * *

Suki Bushi (Warrior in Japanese): Suki is 17 years old. She has purple-blue-green eyes that change colors based on emotions. She has auburn brown/red jawbone length hair. She is 5 feet and 10 ½ inches tall. She is a high school senior. She is ranked 4th in her class. She is an athlete and a trainer. She makes 20 dollars averagely when she works with a client. She trains celebrities and rich people mostly. She lives in an apartment. She has no known family. Her mother died and her farther has yet to be discovered. She was trained to be a warrior. She is Earth Kingdom. She turns 18 years old this fall.

* * *

Toph Bei Fong: She is 16 years old. She has black hip length hair. She has white jade eyes or clear eyes that have a slight fog of light green. She is in 10th grade and high school freshman. She is 5 feet and 7 and ½ half inches tall. She is nobility and therefore very wealthy. She does not work but she does time to time volunteer to work. She only collects tips. She has a father name Loa Bei Fong and a mother named Ling Bei Fong. She is actually from the area that is owned by her family the Bei Fong so in turn she is really from Bei Fong (so we will say Earth Kingdom). She is an Earth bender and Toph is blind. She has been blind since birth. She calls herself the best Earth bender alive. Her parent s aren't aware of her talent. Only of her ability. She turns 17 years old next fall.

* * *

Ty Lee Hana-no (it means delicate in Japanese): She is 17 years old. She has long waist length light brown hair. She is 5 feet and 8 inches. She also had brown eyes. She is a high school sophomore (11th grade). She has six other sisters that look exactly like her. She lives in an apartment far away from her parents' residence. She works in the circus every summer and works in odd jobs and models to a degree during the year. She is from the Fire Nation. Her feelings for her estranged parents are not known. She turns 18 years old next summer.

* * *

Ursa Taika ryū: (Taika ryū means Great Fire Dragon in Japanese.) She is missing. She is hiding from Ozai as he refused to separate or divorce her. She is average/ tall height. She has very, very long dark brown hair. Honey light brown eyes. A little younger that Ozai she is still middle age. Information on her is scarce and will be provided further along in the story. She was strangely born in the spring.

* * *

Zuko Taika ryū: (Taika ryū means Great Fire Dragon in Japanese): Zuko is 18 years old. He has jet black shaggy mid neck hair. He has gold eyes that change color from amber to gold based on his emotions. He is 6 feet and 4 and a ½ inches tall. He works at the Jasmine Dragon part time for the benefit of his uncle Iroh. He is a high school senior who ranks 1st in his class. He is a fire bender. He accepts no pay from his uncle accept tips he makes. He has a sister names Azula. He has mother named Ursa whom left when he was around 13 or 14. He has as father named Ozai. He lives in a palace/mansion. He turns 19 years old next summer.

* * *

Well this are the basic characteristics of each chacter. New character will be invented and they will have their stat update here and on the chapter. So please I beg you in earnest review this chapter. Tell me what you think, tell me whats missing, tell whats wrong, tell my error, urge me to update more frequently, just please review.

Chocolate Thunder: She has curly dark brown hair that reaches to her collar bone. She has dark brown eyes. She stands 5 feet 5 and a 1/2 inches tall and is (still growing, hopefully ;)). She love reading and writing. And loves review heh heh.

Hugs and Kisses

Always Yours,

Chocolate Thunder


End file.
